Phaxy
Phaxy is the General of the Sullz and fought during The First and the Third War . He is one of the survivors from the first human attack on Garlyt. Bio Pre-War Not much is known about Phaxy's past. He had a wife, called Zelia and a son, called Muysik. Phaxy's skill in combat was admirable by the Sullz Council and he would very fast climb in ranks all the way to Grand General of the Sullz Army. His appearance was not a ordinary look of any other Sullz. His appearance was of what is called Battleborn, a Sullz made for War. On a mission by the Sullz Court, he ventured with the army to a near planet, the planet of Garlyt, thanks to portals. They would soon establish a base on the planet and since it was untouched by any other civilization, they started to gather up the resources on this planet for their own good. The First War Phaxy was one of the first Sullz to encounter the Humans for the first time. It was Lian Stoutmane and the Human Army he had encountred. Lian approached Phaxy and greeted. Phaxy answered back and told them to lower their weapons, they told the Humans that they are a peaceful race who may be intrested of seeking new allies, which resulted in a trading agreement with the Humans. He always saw the Humans as a friendly ally until they attacked their base on Garlyt and slained almost all of the Sullz soldiers, workers and peasants. In the heat of the attack, Phaxy's wife and son died by the Humans. Phaxy and a handfull of surviving Sullz managed to escaped Garlyt to warn The Sullz Council about the evil deed done by the Humans. This made Phaxy change a whole new opinion of Humans and his hatred from them grew, they did not only massacred his people but also his wife and son infront of him. Phaxy told the Council that the Humans are an evil race that only used the Sullz to obtain their technological research and create new weapons and items. The Council send their arsinal to Garlyt and started to bomb the planet, leaving no Human building or citizen alive. While the bombing was in full effect, the commander Lian Stoutmane communicated with Phaxy with a portal-o-com to stop the bombing and the Human would lend Garlyt over to the Sullz. Since the slaughter of the Sullz and his own family, Phaxy answered back that this fight was not only to conquer back Garlyt, but also slaughter the Human and make sure no Human should exist on the planet. With that said, the Sullz continued bomb the planet, killing all the Humans and Lian himself. 4 years after the first human attack, Phaxy recived a message from King Goran II to face them in battle and whoever win that battle, will reclaim Garlyt as their own planet. Phaxy accepted this offer and face the Humans. Phaxy slaughtered every human he could brutally and enjoyed every single kill he could. After a bloody battle, the Sullz won and Phaxy drove out the Humans and was now the Grand General of Garlyt. The Second War, the Passive General After the First War, Phaxy returned home to reflect on his own life. He had lost his wife, his son and this made Phaxy both sad and angry. He would never trust a human ever again and swore that if the Sullz somehow teams up with the humans in the future, the he would slit his throat. Phaxy had lost his instict of being a leader. He felt like he could not protect his own army against the enemy. He saw his family getting killed infront of him and that picture in his head will forever haunt him. When the call to arms for a new war was sounded, Phaxy lend over his duty as General for the time being and needed some time to build up his strenght, leadership and rage. Reports of the war came in daily and the killing counter was always huge. Phaxy started to question the Council's way of sending half-trained reqruits to battle and knowing that they will die no matter outcome. The final straw hitted Phaxy upon his old military friend Vaekta told him about the recent war she had to retreat from, the Battle of Wersyr. She told Phaxy about a rift with new enemies on the horizion slaughtering both Humans and Sullz. The new reqruits had no chance to survive that battle. Phaxy and Vaekta started to plot against the Council and would soon rally the people of Caxtin to overthrow the Council and their power. Within a day, their rally was succeful and Phaxy promoted Vaekta Queen of the Sullz. The Sullz was converted into a Queendom instead of an republic and Vaekta is a military trained queen. She would make sure the troops was well trained before battle and war. Phaxy remained as Grand General and would become Queen Vaektas right hand in her royal keep. The Third War He is back mofos